


Right At Home

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Recovery, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2006:</p><p>She stammered out, "You don't think...it couldn't be...are we really going to rescue...that's...that's...we...I mean...we're going to rescue...HIM?!?! Cool!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right At Home

They were having one of "their" evenings. The far end  
of the console room had been enlarged to form a ballroom,  
with candles in sconces dotted round the walls. The area  
even had a "Minstrel's Gallery", complete with holographic  
chamber orchestra.

Sam and the Doctor had spent the evening waltzing  
round to many of their favourite pieces. They'd grown to  
love these evenings. Sam would wear one of her lovely  
gowns and the Doctor would be in, well, his usual velvet.  
For these evenings, though, he'd pair his beloved velvet  
coat with dark grey trousers. The effect made Sam's knees go  
weak. The Doctor thought Sam looked breathtaking.

They'd saved a new piece for last. Sam had recently heard  
"Lara's Theme" again, after umpteen years, and wanted to  
try it out. It was amazing. It was so incredibly romantic,  
dancing round the console room in the Doctor's arms to that  
piece. It was immediately added to their dance repertoire.

The piece ended, leaving them both exhausted. They staggered  
over to rest. Sam flopped back lengthwise on the piano bench,  
as it was nearest, and kicked off her shoes. The Doctor hopped  
up on the piano, taking off his shoes and socks. He was so tired  
from several hours of dancing, that he used his toes to remove  
his socks and drop them onto the top of his shoes! Sam giggled.  
She struggled up to reach her wine glass, tiredly sipped, then  
flopped right back down. The Doctor reached lazily for his own  
glass. He'd removed his coat, loosened his cravat and had  
unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Sam wished she wasn't  
so tired because he looked ravishable!

The Doctor had just taken a drink, when the console beeped a warning.  
Groaning, for more reasons than one, he hopped down and moved to  
the console.

"What is it, old girl?" He asked tiredly. He did a double-take at the  
readings. "Ah? Sam? Come see this. It seems we have a rescue to  
perform. You won't believe where we're going - or when!"

Sam, none too thrilled at being rousted, groaned herself, and came  
slowly over. Her jaw dropped at the readings. She looked at the Doctor  
with saucer eyes. He smiled at her.

She stammered out, "You don't think...it couldn't be...are we really  
going to rescue...that's...that's...we...I mean...we're going to rescue  
HIM?!?! Cool!"

The Doctor grinned. "Looks like it! And as you say..."cool"! Ready?"

"Absolutely!" She giggled. "Wow!"

The Doctor laughed and set the coordinates.

**** ****

The TARDIS materialised into chaos. The Doctor stepped out into what  
could only be described as a bombsite! He looked round. Not far away he  
saw a young man looking exhausted and thoroughly dishevelled. It was  
the man the Doctor had come to rescue. The man looked up in shock  
to see a blue hut standing nearby, having apparently appeared out of  
thin air! He was even more shocked when he saw a man - curly-haired  
and dressed in velvet, step out. Next, to his extreme surprise, the man  
beckoned to him and called him by name! The young man just stood  
there staring in disbelief.

Voices were heard in the background. The curly-haired gentleman  
gestured frantically and said, "Hurry! Come with me!" The other man  
didn't know why, but he felt instinctively that he could trust this unusual  
stranger - and they were coming! Without a word he followed his rescuer.

********

Nothing could have prepared the young man for the sight that met his  
eyes! He'd gone through the door of the hut and found himself in a  
magnificent chamber! He stood, speechless, at the ceiling-sized overhead  
skylight - where stars actually twinkled in the night sky! The chamber  
possessed an extraordinary six-sided construction that looked like it  
might be the controls for a vast seagoing vessel. In the midst of all this,  
stood a young blonde-haired woman. She was smiling warmly at him.

He found his voice enough to splutter, "It's...it's...like...like...a...", he  
trailed off unable to continue.

"...a police box you could land a plane in!" Sam finished for him. He  
frowned at her in confusion.

The Doctor leaned over to her and whispered, "Sam, I think you're a  
little ahead of his time, but congratulations on the imaginative  
description! I do get so tired of "bigger on the inside", etc. - true though it  
may be."

"Thanks, but why am I ahead of his time? It's after Kitty Hawk...Isn't it?" But  
she didn't get an answer to that, as the Doctor had gone over to attend to  
his guest. The young man was still standing, staring, on the entry steps!

"Come in! Come in! Come meet Sam!" The Doctor took the man's arm and  
led him, unresisting, over to Sam. "May I present Miss Samantha Jones,  
my very best friend, otherwise known as "Sam"." Still somewhat dazed,  
but, somehow remembering his manners, their guest reached out, took  
Sam's hand and kissed it. She remembered not to faint at such gentlemanly  
conduct. What she did next made the Doctor's hearts soar with pride. She  
reached up, and with genuine warmth and sincerity, kissed the man's cheek  
in the most beautiful way she could ever have done. "Welcome!" She smiled.

The Doctor drew their stunned visitor over to his reading chair and sat him  
down. "Once you've had a nice rest, I will explain everything to you. Sam,  
would you get our new friend a glass of wine. Later, we'll get you some  
fresh clothes and show you to a room and where you can freshen up. I'm  
The Doctor, by the way." He smiled warmly at the young man, who was  
still trying to take it all in.

But, as with so many of the Doctor's new visitors, he decided to just accept  
it. It was clear that his new benefactors were entirely sincere in their wish to  
help him. So he settled himself to relax and drank the wine. He felt safe for,  
possibly, the first time in his life.

Sam asked him, "Would you like something to eat? Or would you like to  
freshen up and rest first? I can get you some fresh clothes and you can  
rest. Then while you have something to eat, we'll explain everything. How  
does that sound?"

The wine had revived the man a little and he replied, with grateful eyes.  
"Thank you, Miss Jones, I'd be most grateful."

"Sam. Please, call me Sam. And the Doctor."

"Thank you...Sam, Doctor."

So Sam took him to the TARDIS wardrobe room. On the way there , she  
told him a little about the extraordinary vessel he was in.

"The TARDIS, that's the name of this...ah...vessel, is the Doctor's and he  
can explain her much better than I can. He's had lots more practise!" She  
laughed. "But for now, just think of the inside as your mind, and the outside  
as your brain and don't worry about it! You'll only get a migraine!" She smiled  
at him. "Here we are - the TARDIS wardrobe! Anything you want - it's yours for  
the taking!" She threw open the doors with a flourish. The man gaped at rail  
upon rail of clothes and shelf upon shelf of shoes.

Sam gave him a gentle push. "Go for it! There's a dressing room over there  
and you can leave your other clothes on the bench just there." He still  
hesitated. She laughed. "It's all right. That's what it's here for. You can take  
what you like and as much as you like! Honestly."

"It's extremely generous and kind of you. I'm most grateful Miss...Sam."

"Our pleasure. I'll wait for you just outside the door and when you're  
finished, I'll show you to your room."

The man looked round. He still couldn't quite accept that he could just take  
whatever he wanted. Slowly, though, he started to look through the rails. The  
garments he saw were, in many cases, unlike anything he'd ever seen!  
After a while, he managed to find several outfits like the clothing he  
normally wore. He found a couple of pairs of shoes and some other  
necessary items - which he didn't think were items a lady should see, and  
concealed them under one of the frock coats he'd chosen. He emerged not  
long after, with an armful of things and holding a pair of shoes in each  
hand.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good! Then I'll show you to your room. Here, let me help you." She took  
a pair of shoes and one suit. The man was relieved that she'd not got the  
suit hiding his "necessary items". He followed her along the stone corridor,  
wondering just how many rooms this vessel had!

Sam stopped in front of a door. "Here, this one can be yours. If you'd like  
another - just let me know." She opened the door to a magnificent bedroom.  
It looked as though it should be in a castle! It was dominated by a huge  
four poster bed with maroon velvet drapes and matching counterpane. He  
wondered if everything in this "TARDIS" was as incredible! It certainly  
seemed to be as he spied a beautiful well-appointed marble bathroom  
through a door. He came to as Sam said, "Will this one do? I can show  
you another, if you like?'

"Sam, this will be most agreeable! I still can't believe how kind and  
generous you and the Doctor have been. Thank you. It's not something  
I'm used to, I'm afraid." He shyly hung his head.

"I know." Sam said gently. "You freshen up and get some rest. Then  
we'll get you something to eat and give you a well-deserved explanation!"  
She smiled, laid a friendly hand on his arm, and left.

**** ****

Whilst their visitor rested, the Doctor and Sam discussed his recovery.  
They knew it would have its "ups and downs". Given the life he'd led,  
he couldn't be expected to do a hundred and eighty degree turnaround  
instantly. He'd have to work through a lot of emotions and feelings. But  
the TARDIS was well equipped, and the Doctor was certain he could  
work out a safe area where their guest could work out a lifetime of  
difficulties. To the Doctor's knowledge, the man had only had two people  
who'd ever shown him genuine kindness. It was an incredible task, but  
both the Doctor and Sam knew they'd been given it for a reason.

"So where do we start? He has had good food, proper clothing - stuff like  
that." Sam said. "What other basics hasn't he had?"

"Sam, I'm sure you could think of at least two." The Doctor prompted.

Sam put a hand to her face and smiled. "Of course! The obvious - fresh air  
and sunshine! The Butterfly Room and the Beach Room! I wonder when the  
last time was that he was outside - in daylight. Poor man! Trapped like that  
and all for such a stupid reason!" She shook her head at the insensitivity  
of far too many people.

"That's two. How about a third?" The Doctor looked at her.

Sam thought, but not for long. "Someone to talk to - really talk to. He's only  
had one person that I know of, and she wasn't able to do as much as she  
probably wanted to do. She, also, probably didn't have the opportunity to  
really help him. Still, she did help him quite a bit and he was lucky to have  
her."

"You're right there. There were a few other people, but not the kind of  
interaction he really needs. I could rig up a sort of boxer's training room.  
The TARDIS has many ways to help. Also, we mustn't forget, we can take  
him literally anywhere for help - mental and emotional. I see why we were  
given this task. We can give him the kind of help he's never been able to  
have." The Doctor smiled. He couldn't wait for their guest to wake. He  
always enjoyed helping people.

As for Sam, well, she was also in her element. She knew the Doctor  
would offer the man a place in the TARDIS for as long as he liked, or  
take him somewhere he could live and really be appreciated for who he  
was and not judged by his "affliction". Heck, the Doctor could even get  
that "affliction" cured for him - if the man wished.

**** ****

It was about two hours later, when their new visitor shuffled into the console  
room.

"Ah, there you are!" The Doctor beamed. "You look a lot more rested. So,  
how about a bite to eat and an explanation?"

The young man looked round, still somewhat sleepy. He seemed to find  
the console particularly fascinating. He also seemed riveted by the  
overheard scanner. He didn't appear to have heard the Doctor's question.  
The Doctor walked over to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder,  
gently spoke his name. The man turned.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled at him. "But first,we promised  
you a meal and an explanation. So, is there anything in particular that  
you'd like to eat? I could fix you just about anything."

"I'm not sure. I...I..ah...I think I'd like to try something new. It seems fitting  
to do so. What do you and Miss...Sam enjoy, Doctor?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Right! I know just the thing! Follow me, if you  
please. Sam? You come as well." And being the Doctor, he immediately  
breezed towards the TARDIS kitchens, leaving their guest staring after  
him.

Sam giggled. "Don't worry, he may be a little "off the wall", but he's quite  
sane, I think!" She saw the man's expression of disbelief and grinned.  
"No, seriously, he's harmless and a fantastic chef! Come on!" She grabbed  
his hand and took him off to the kitchens.

**** ****

The Doctor placed a wonderful smelling vegetable korma before his guest  
and added a glass of wine. He beamed. "Here, try that. It's a unique  
variation on the class dish that I picked up on my last trip to India. It's made  
with a combination of brown basmati and jasmine rice, to which I added  
wild rice and water chestnuts. It isn't cricket and it certainly isn't according to  
Hoyle, and as Sam would say, "A purist would freak!" - but it is delicious, if  
I do say so myself." He grinned and nodded his head. "Dig in."

The man gingerly took a bite. He blinked, considered a moment, and  
smiled. "It is indeed, very unusual, perfectly spiced, and quite delicious!  
Thank you! Sam, you were quite right, he is a great chef."

The Doctor blushed. "My pleasure. Now, where do we begin?"

"At the beginning?" Sam enquired impishly.

"Saaam!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. She giggled.

Their guest spoke up. "Sam says that I'm to think of the inside of your  
vessel as my mind and her outside as my brain."

The Doctor looked at Sam, seemingly in awe. "Sam, that's very good. Of  
course, it's a bit more complicated than that, but that's a great starting  
point." Sam smiled at his approval. He gave her a one-arm hug and got  
on with his explanation. By the time he'd finished, their guest, intelligent  
though he was, had decided to stick with Sam's mind/brain analogy. He'd  
understood only a few things here and there. The Doctor was from another  
planet?? All right. That would need some thought. The Doctor noticed that  
he still looked a bit baffled.

"That's all right, old chap. Even I don't understand EVERYTHING about  
my old girl!" The Doctor laughed. The TARDIS let out a frightful noise. The  
Doctor laughed again, "Sorry. Typical female, she HATES being called  
"old"." The TARDIS "harrumphed".

Even the young man had to smile a little. "She certainly does seem alive.  
Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you answer another question?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Why did you come to help me? I mean, why me?"

"That's an excellent question. Do you mean, why did fate choose you  
to be helped and why were we chosen to help you?"

"Yes, that's it. Do you know why?" He looked at the Doctor.  
He also looked at his empty plate. "Doctor...would it be too forward of  
me...well..I..ah..may I have some more of this delicious korma, please?"

The Doctor burst out laughing, thereby startling his guest a bit. Sam  
starting laughing as well. The Doctor's outburst subsided and he  
beamed at his guest like a proud chef. "Of course! I'm so glad you like  
it!" He refilled the man's plate and his glass, then sat down to do his  
best to answer a very complicated question.

"Why you were chosen to be helped, amongst the many people in this  
universe who suffer many appalling difficulties? That question goes  
through the minds of anyone who's been fortunate enough to overcome  
great difficulty, I should think. I also don't believe anyone's ever going to  
come up with the answer. Sometimes, in the grand scheme of things,  
it's just "their turn". Maybe some manage to recognise the opportunity  
when they see it. But why some well-deserving people don't get the help  
they need - I think no one will ever understand why they don't. It is unfair,  
I know. Maybe, someday, when humanoid species learn how to use ALL  
of their brain power, someone will discover the answer!" The Doctor gave a  
slight smile. Sam smiled as well.

Even their guest had to smile, albeit somewhat ruefully. "Easy answers  
are few and far between, eh Doctor? In the meantime, I should be grateful  
I've been given this chance. Believe me, I truly am."

"We are very grateful to be able to help. We all know that your recovery  
will have its "ups and downs". Setbacks are a distinct possibility, major  
and minor. With all the TARDIS has to offer, hopefully, we can limit  
the major setbacks. I guarantee you, with all my hearts, we'll stand by  
you through it all."

Sam echoed, "Amen."

"Thank you most kindly. I shall do my best to make myself worthy of  
your efforts on my behalf."

The Doctor looked him straight in the eye. "My dear man, you already  
are worthy of our efforts." Sam nodded her agreement. The young man  
was so touched, he didn't know what to say.

**** ****

A few moments later, the Doctor rubbed his hands together and got up.  
He smiled at the man.

"Let me show you some of the places we have that can help you in your  
recovery. We've got a beach room, a butterfly room, weight-training room,  
library, music room..."

The young man immediately perked up. "Music room?"

"Oh yes. The works - piano, guitar, drums, violin, and many other  
instruments - some of which you've never heard of - they're not from  
this planet." The Doctor grinned.

The other man's eyes glistened. "An organ?"

"Oh, yes! Don't tell me, you'd like to go there first?" The Doctor smiled  
broadly.

"Oh, yes! Please!" His visitor smiled his biggest smile yet. So off they went,  
the Doctor thinking about all the feelings his guest could work out on the  
drums. Oh, those poor drums! But they could take it. After all, they'd  
survived the Doctor's playing! After that, they could survive ANYTHING!

On their way to the Music Room, the Doctor explained that he really could  
take the young man literally anywhere to fix his "affliction". The Doctor  
could get him any help he needed - mental, physical or emotional - he just  
had to say the word. This was in case the TARDIS's help wasn't enough.  
After what he'd seen, the young man thought that unlikely! But he was  
grateful for all the Doctor's - and Sam's - help. The Doctor also told him,  
he was welcome to consider the TARDIS his home for as along as he wished.  
The other man was extremely grateful for that as well.

They arrived at the Music Room. When the Doctor threw open the doors,  
his guest gasped. The Doctor, pleased as a cat with a very large saucer  
of grade A cream, watched the man slowly stroll in. The man, also as  
pleased as that same cat, looked round thinking he'd died and gone  
to Heaven. He went straight to the organ and gave it a delicate caress. He  
looked at the Doctor and shyly smiled. The Doctor nodded to him, "Go on,  
try it." So the young man sat down and drew magic from the instrument.

**** ****

Over the next weeks and months, the young man thoroughly explored all  
the TARDIS had to offer. He made the acquaintance of the other TARDIS  
inhabitants - who all completely accepted him. He met Jasper and Stewart,  
and all the citizens of the Fairy Meadow - Queen Airecelle, her Ladies-in  
waiting, and their mounts. He also met the Unicorn, Bronwyn. He met  
the many Beach Room occupants - the chimps - Daisy and Onslow and  
their newborn twins - whom he got to hold, an experience he regarded  
with total awe! Sam had insisted on calling the twins after chocolate. So,  
the little boy was called "Malteser" and the little girl "Kit Kat". No one  
had objected - so the names stuck. He met dolphins, seagulls, the  
loggerhead turtle and even the frog! He'd never met animals before and he  
couldn't get enough! As for the fairies, would wonders never cease?

He also went swimming, sometimes with Sam and the Doctor, sometimes  
alone. The warm turquoise waters were also a new experience for him that  
he relished.

The Butterfly Room added more to his complete awe over the TARDIS. He  
gave up trying to understand how it was all inside a vessel and just enjoyed  
it all. He spent hours with the butterflies, just like the Doctor did.

But the Doctor was right, there were setbacks - minor - and one major one.  
A very major one. The first minor setback occurred one day when the  
Doctor, on his way to the library (which had totally amazed his guest),  
passed by the young man's room and heard an almighty string of crashing  
noises - and the most frightful language! He stopped by the door, just as a  
huge vibration thundered against it. Even the corridor shook! The Doctor  
was nearly bowled over by the sound alone! It was as if the bed itself had  
been thrown across the room! This was followed by a loud seriously angry  
voice uttering words that would have shocked Billingsgate Fish Market!  
The Doctor was shocked, but not surprised.

He opened the door to a loud chorus of, "!@#$%^&*?+_**&^&*^%$#$#@!  
*&*&^^%^$>:"?)(&^%#!!@*@*@$%%$!" His guest even topped Sam in  
full flood! Near the door lay an easy chair on its side. Bedcurtains had  
been torn down and ripped to shreds. Objects d' art lay shattered on the  
floor. In the midst of the debris, the man stood, breathing heavily, as  
though contemplating what to destroy next. He looked up, saw the Doctor  
and stepped forward, fury in his eyes. The Doctor instinctively backed  
away. The young man stopped a foot or two from the Doctor. Neither  
moved nor spoke for several minutes. The man suddenly collapsed on the  
floor and sobbed. The Doctor slowly walked over, sat down, and just  
held the shaking figure. The young man cried for several minutes. He  
felt horribly ashamed of himself.

"That's right, old chap, just let it out." The Doctor rubbed the man's  
back.

"I...I...I'm so sorry. You and Miss...Sam have been so kind and I..." He  
sobbed anew. "I am truly sorry."

"Ohh, my dear man, you've nothing to apologise for. They're just things,  
easily repaired, easily replaced. You matter much more than mere  
objects. It's early days yet. Old feelings, the anger, the doubts are  
bound to resurface. To be honest, I'm surprised you've held off this long!  
You should congratulate yourself. You've shown amazing control to  
hold off for this long. Then, when you did finally break down, you took  
your anger out on objects - not people. Well done!" The Doctor smiled  
at him.

The young man, still sniffling, said, "But, Doctor, you went to all the  
trouble of organising the Training Room, and the drums for me to use  
and I went and destroyed this lovely room." He seemed ashamed and  
very embarrassed by what he'd done.

"Yes, well, this room was nearest. It really isn't a problem. As I said,  
things can be easily repaired or replaced. The most important thing,  
is how are you feeling? A little better, I hope? I take it, the doubts  
just crept up, eh? You're still not sure whether or not, Sam and I  
can, or will, really do what we said we could or would. It's very  
understandable. You've had few people that you could trust. It takes  
time and you've got that now. We really are with you on this."

He was interrupted when Sam appeared at the door. She'd been  
attracted by the racket. "Ho-LEE Knickers!" She laughed. "Boy, you  
don't do things by halves, do you? Oh the times I wish I could do  
this! Well Done! No, I mean it." Sam said, when she saw the man's  
face. "I hope it did the trick and helped get rid of some of the  
tension. You all right?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, yes, it has helped somewhat. Thank you." The man brushed  
away the last few tears and gratefully accepted a second handkerchief  
from the Doctor. "You both have been so understanding. I can't thank  
you enough."

"That's what friends are for." The Doctor made to help him up.

Sam walked into the room. "Another thing we friends are for, is  
help you to clear up." She righted the chair.

"Oh, no, please. I caused this..."

"Rubbish! We'd be glad to help." The Doctor picked up the shredded  
bedcurtains.

"I..I... Thank you." The young man righted a couple of tables.

"Our pleasure." The Doctor left and returned shortly with a broom and  
dustpan. In a short while, the three of them had the room cleared of  
debris.

********

The major setback came five or six weeks after the man had come to  
the TARDIS. It was a setback waiting to happen. The three humanoids  
alone in the TARDIS - it was inevitable. So it was, that Sam looked up  
one day to see their new resident standing in the doorway to her room.  
The look on his face said everything. It was an impossible situation.  
There was nothing she could say that wouldn't sound patronising and  
contrived. He said nothing. He came straight over, hauled her up and  
kissed her, firmly and thoroughly. She struggled to break free, but he  
was the strongest person she'd ever met. She made moaning sounds,  
to no avail.

Suddenly, he stopped and dropped her, unceremoniously, to the floor.  
In a voice like Thor on steroids, he bellowed, "It IS him, isn't it?" Before  
Sam could answer, he tore out of the room in search of the Doctor. Sam  
picked herself up and dashed after him, shouting, "NOOO!" She was  
terrified of what he could - and would - do to the Doctor, considering the  
rage he was in. He wasn't anything like rational. They could hardly be  
surprised at this event, but Sam was confident the Doctor could work  
something out. She clung to that as she hared after the man. She just  
hoped he wouldn't kill the Doctor.

The Doctor was in the library, on top of the old-fashioned library steps,  
looking for something on the top shelf. He saw his new companion  
standing below. Something was very wrong. The Doctor knew that as  
soon as the man reached up, grabbed the front of his coat, and with one  
hand, hauled the Doctor off the steps and threw him across the room.  
He landed heavily against the settee. It tipped over and he cracked his  
head on the floor. Dazed, but mercifully escaping serious injury, he  
started to sit up, his legs still on the settee. The man stalked over,  
bellowing, "I LOVE HER!". He grabbed the Doctor's coat again, and drawing  
back his fist, prepared to break the Doctor's jaw. The Doctor turned his  
head and screwed up his eyes, preparing himself for the blow.

Sam arrived at the door screaming, "NOOOO!" The man ignored her. He  
began to propel his fist forward. The seconds felt like hours as the Doctor  
awaited the blow. It never came. The man dropped his arm, gave a choked  
cry, and, barrelling past Sam, tore out of the room. The Doctor opened his  
eyes as Sam helped him up. They looked at each other. They were  
hardly surprised, but now they had to decide which course of action to take.  
The situation wasn't helped any by the fact that they didn't see the man  
for more than a week afterwards. He'd disappeared into the depths of the  
TARDIS.

********

It was, indeed, more than a week later. The Doctor and Sam were in the  
console room. The Doctor was seated in his reading chair, his guitar on  
his lap. Sam was seated on the footstool at his feet. He was playing and  
singing to her, one of her favourite pieces - "The Very Thought Of You."  
She listened, enraptured, to that velvet voice and the beautiful guitar solo.  
They gazed at each other, and smiled. Sam was about ask the Doctor  
for a repeat performance, when they realised they were not alone.  
They looked up.

The young man was standing in the doorway. He looked thin and haggard.  
His hair was dishevelled, as were his clothes. He leaned against the doorjam.  
He seemed about to collapse. He couldn't have eaten for who knew how  
long. He met their eyes, hung his head, and muttered, "Take me back. I  
don't deserve your kindness. Take me back and forget me."

The Doctor immediately got up and walked over to the disheartened man.  
He took the man's arm and firmly, but gently, compelled him to sit in his  
chair. Sam had removed the Doctor's guitar and had set it aside. She nodded  
at the man to sit. When he was seated, the Doctor looked him straight in  
the eye and said,

"No, I will not take you back - not for that. Also, we will not forget you, nor  
are you undeserving of our kindness. We vowed to be with you through it  
all. And we will. We won't give up on you. Right now, you are going to rest  
in my chair. You are going to have some tea and some biscuits." He looked  
to Sam. "Would get him some refreshment, please?" Sam nodded and  
went over to the table that held the nibbles, she and the Doctor had been  
enjoying. She filled a plate and a cup and brought them over to the Doctor.

"Thank you, Sam." He smiled. He looked at the other man. "Now, you  
are going to rest, have some refreshment, and then we - or rather, you, are  
going to talk, about anything and everything you wish. Nothing is forbidden.  
Sam and I are just going to listen. Though we will answer any questions you  
have to the best of our ability. But we are NOT going to send you away.  
Understand?" He set the plate and cup and saucer on the side table. "Now,  
have your tea and then, please, talk to us."

Meekly, the distraught young man did as he was told. He finished his tea  
and the Doctor removed the things to a side table. He brought a chair over  
to sit next to the young man. Sam returned to the footstool. They looked  
attentively at him. He sat quietly for several minutes, his head on his  
chest. The Doctor and Sam waited patiently. Slowly, he began to talk.

"I..I...still can't...I don't...understand. You are both saying...you are  
prepared to forgive me? After what I did? I...I...God in Heaven! I tried to  
force myself on Miss...on Sam...and I...I...could have easily killed you,  
Doctor. You can forgive actions such as those?" He shook his head,  
unable to believe anyone could forgive what he'd done. "I...don't deserve  
it." He looked at them with glistening eyes. "You've been so kind and I...I...  
betrayed that. How can you still want me around?" He broke down and  
sobbed. The Doctor was at his side, hugging him, sobbing himself. Sam  
joined them, hugging the man herself, and adding her own tears. The  
young man, still sniffling, repeated his question, "How can you...want me  
...around?"

The Doctor sighed, his own eyes still moist. "It's called friendship. We forgave  
you instantly. No one said your recovery would be easy, old chap. We knew  
anything could happen. You've had an extremely difficult life, faced horrible  
discrimination and not for any justifiable reason. You didn't ask for your  
affliction. You've never had anyone to properly help you cope. Even though  
you have that opportunity now, you still can't be expected to wash the  
past away in one fell swoop. But we see a decent person in there, under  
all the debris of your past. Someone who deserves saving. Someone who  
deserves a life. Someone who's shown great courage." He smiled at the  
man. "And just look at all the progress you've made! Look at the way you  
stopped yourself from causing us real harm. You took yourself off to think -  
we didn't send you away - we never would. You had the courage to come  
back to apologise..."

The man interrupted, "But I didn't...apologise. I mean...I haven't said it in  
words, yet."

The Doctor replied, "There's more than one way to apologise. One doesn't  
need words."

"Still, I'd to actually say it. I am very sorry for what I've done. I shall  
redouble my efforts to honour the work you've done on my behalf and to  
see it is not in vain."

Sam grinned. "You just proved it isn't in vain."

The Doctor smiled his own agreement. "Now, have we convinced you,  
we're with you. Yes, we know, no matter how hard you try, there might  
be more setbacks of whatever size. But do accept that we are NOT  
going to abandon you or send you away!"

Sam grinned, "Accept it, lovey! You're stuck with us till you crack this  
thing. And if you do get any "outside help", we'll make nuisances of  
ourselves visiting you as often those in charge will let us! Got it?"

The man smiled shyly, still in some disbelief, "All right, I've got it. Thank  
you so much! How can I even begin to repay you?"

The Doctor grinned, "You can start by letting us know if there is anything  
else you'd like to talk about - past, present - or future. Then, afterwards,  
would you do us the honour of joining us for dinner and an enjoyable  
evening?"

"I'd be honoured. Thank you most kindly. But there are one or two questions,  
I'd like to ask, if I may?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "Ask away, my friend."

The young man did indeed ask many questions, and did open up to talk  
of many matters of concern. The Doctor and Sam did their best to respond.

Several hours later, they got ready for a very special night. It was the  
young man's most successful day yet.

**** ****

They looked magnificent. The Doctor wore the outfit he'd worn on his  
last birthday with Sam - green velvet coat, grey cravat, dark grey trousers,  
blue and green tapestry waistcoat, black shoes and socks. But this  
time, instead of a blue wing-collar shirt, he wore a white one. His  
chestnut curls shone. He looked gorgeous.

The young man looked quite nice himself. Very elegant. He wore a  
black velvet frock coat and black trousers with black  
shoes and socks. But he'd chosen a white ruffled shirt, a black silk  
cravat, and a black and gold tapestry waistcoat to complete his ensemble.  
Sam thought he looked quite handsome.

She herself had chosen an ecru lace Victorian ballgown with tiny off-  
shoulder puff sleeves, a very full skirt, and a sweetheart neckline. She  
wore ecru tapestry slippers. Her shoulder-length hair was piled on top  
of her head in a mass of curls, held in place by a cloisonne slide. The two  
men could hardly take their eyes off her.

Sam was escorted to dinner with a gentleman on each arm. She felt so  
lucky and proud. So did the two men.

The dinner with its candlelight, champagne, delicious food (prepared by  
the three of them) and friendly conversation was a delight for them all.  
The young man proved to be a charming witty person - when he let his  
hair down and forgot his troubles. The TARDIS provided some wonderful  
music for dancing, including the Doctor and Sam's new favourite "Lara's  
Theme". Sam felt quite flushed dancing with the Doctor and the young  
man in turn. She thoroughly enjoyed herself, as did the Doctor. The  
young man had never had such a glorious time. And as an extra added  
treat, the Doctor had put two grand pianos in the console room.

He and the young man each sat at a piano facing each other. Sam sat  
on the settee, resting her arms on its back, watching the two men in an  
incredible duet. They played the pieces the young man had composed,  
and took in it turns singing them as well. Sam was bewitched. The music  
was powerful and very moving - and so romantic! Sam found it a sweet  
intoxication. It was an evening that would never be forgotten by any of  
them. But, alas, it drew to a close. It was time to say good night.

**** ****

Later, in his room, the young man sat on his bed, contemplating. He'd  
made the acquaintance of two people who had done more for him than  
anyone ever had. He'd made terrible mistakes and would, probably, make  
many more. But he knew they'd be there for him through it all. He realised  
that he could, he really could have a life, a real life and they would and could  
help him to get it. There would be many more long talks and, yes, setbacks  
as well, but together with his new friends, he knew he could do it. He knew  
that he, Erik - better known as The Phantom of the Opera, was, finally,  
right at home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a story I'd had in mind since I'd first seen the movie on the summer of 2005. I've  
> always preferred the more sympathetic view of the Phantom (sorry, Gaston),  
> and like the idea that he could regain his humanity. (What can I say? I'm a born romantic!) 
> 
> It is tricky, writing a recovery story like this in the space of a short story format. True  
> recovery of this nature is understandably far more complicated. Some people do,  
> indeed, make full recoveries and some people aren't so lucky. But I tried to  
> make it as realistic as I could. I thought the Eighth Doctor and Sam were an  
> excellent choice for this task. I really can see them taking it on. It would be  
> nice if everyone who needed it, could get this kind of care.
> 
> 2\. Anyway, this is my take on where Erik was all those years before he left  
> the rose and ring at Christine's grave.


End file.
